Annie
Annie erhält eine Steigerung von Pyromanie, wenn sie eine Fähigkeit wirkt, bis zu einem Maximum von 4. Bei 4 Steigerungen erhält sie Pyromanie. |leveling = |description2 = Annies nächste schaden verursachende Fähigkeit verbraucht alle Steigerungen und alle getroffenen Gegner für Sekunden. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und betäuben alle getroffenen Gegner. * reflektierter Schaden oder Schadensaura wenden die Betäubung nicht an. * Die Steigerungen werden erst verbraucht, wenn eine Fähigkeit trifft, bzw. voll ausgeführt wurde. Bei 3 Steigerungen kann eine im Flug befindliche betäuben, wenn vor dem Treffer eine andere Fähigkeit benutzt wird. * Die Betäubung wird nicht aufgebraucht, wenn das Ziel der unanvisierbar wird oder das Projektil von abgefangen wird. * Annie verliert alle Steigerngen, wenn sie stirbt. |video = Annie-P }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Annie schleudert einen Feuerball auf das gewählte Ziel, der |magisch}} verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn Auflösung das Ziel tötet, werden die |mana}} und die Hälfte der zurückerstattet. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = 50° |description = Annie entfesselt einen flammenden Feuerkegel in der gewählten Richtung, der |magisch}} an allen getroffenen verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Annie hüllt sich selbst und in einer Feueraura ein, erhält |ms}}, was über Sekunden abfällt, und reduziert für die nächsten 3 Sekunden erhaltenen Schaden. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Gegner, die in dieser Zeit mit Schaden an Annie oder verursachen, erleiden |magisch}} |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , sorgen nicht dafür, dass die Fähigkeit Schaden zufügt. |video = Annie-E }} }} / |collision radius = |effect radius = 290 |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Annie beschwört in einem Feuerschwall am gewählten Zielort und verursacht |magisch}} an allen Gegnern in dem Bereich. |leveling = }} |description2 = Danach bleibt auf dem Spielfeld als kontrollierbarer Begleiter für bis zu 45 Sekunden. |leveling2 = |description3 = Während aktiv ist, kann Tibbers beschwören erneut verwendet werden, um ihn zum gewählten Zielort zu navigieren. |leveling3 = |description4 = Für weitere Informationen, siehe weiter unten. |leveling4 = }}| }} Begleiter |damagetype = magic |as = |hp = |hpregen = |armor = |magicresist = |range = 150 |ms = 350 |damagemodifier = |aoeresist = |dotresist = |ccresist = |control = oder + Rechtsklick |target = |onhit = |spelleffects = Normale Angriffe wenden keine Zaubereffekte an, aber seine Aura wendet sie als an. |protection = Tibbers' '' Angriffe werden von , und blockiert sowie durch verhindert. |attackpriority = |abilities = ;Flammenaura ''Tibbers verursacht an jede Sekunde magischen Schaden. ;Erholung Wenn Tibbers sich für mindestens 5 Sekunden außerhalb des Kampfes befindet, erhält er , wenn er sich Richtung Annie bewegt und er regeneriert pro Sekunde . ;Raserei Tibbers verfällt für 3 Sekunden in Raserei, wenn er beschworen wird, wenn einen gegnerischen Champion , oder wenn Annie stirbt. Während dieser Zeit, wird Tibbers und er erhält sowie , welches über die Dauer abfällt. ;Bärenrache Wenn Annie stirbt, während Tibbers aktiv ist, regeneriert er sofort , verfällt in Raserei, und visiert Annies Mörder an. Ist dieser zu weit entfernt, so wird stattdessen der nächste, am schwersten verwundete, gegnerische Champion attackiert. |spawntime = |respawntime = |location = }} cs:Annie en:Annie es:Annie fr:Annie it:Annie pl:Annie pt-br:Annie ru:Annie zh:安妮 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Annie ist zwar noch ein Kind, doch beherrscht sie bereits immens mächtige Feuermagie. Selbst in den Schatten der Berge des nördlichen Noxus gilt sie als magischer Sonderfall. Ihre natürliche Verbundenheit zum Feuer kam durch unvorhersehbare Gefühlsausbrüche bereits früh in ihrem Leben zum Vorschein – doch irgendwann lernte sie, diese „spielerischen Tricks“ zu kontrollieren. Am liebsten verwandelt sie ihren geliebten Teddybären Tibbers in einen flammenden Beschützer. Trotz allem durchwandert Annie in ihrer ewig kindlichen Unschuld die düsteren Wälder, und sucht nach jemandem, der mit ihr spielt. Das Kind der Finsternis Boram Darkwills letzten Jahre auf dem Thron brachten eine Zeit großer Unsicherheit über Noxus und viele, die eine Begabung für Magie hatten, verließen die Hauptstadt, um in weiter entfernten Provinzen Frieden zu suchen. Gregori der Graue und seine Frau, eine Hexe namens Amoline, zogen es vor, ihre Stärke in den ungezähmten Grenzlanden zu beweisen, anstatt sich an den politischen Intrigen der adligen Häuser zu beteiligen. Das junge Paar ließ sich auf einem Stück Land im Norden jenseits der Eisenstachel-Berge nieder, wo sie ihr kleines Haus noch vor dem Winter und der Geburt ihres ersten Kindes fertigstellten. Amoline hatte auf ihrer Reise von den anderen Siedlern viel gehört und war besonders von den Geschichten über die mächtigen Schattenbären, die einst das Land durchstreiften, fasziniert, so dass sie jetzt – hochschwanger – am Kaminofen saß und ein Stofftier nach dem Vorbild jener schützenden Kreaturen nähte. Just in dem Moment, als sie das letzte Knopfauge an dem Stoffbären anbrachte, überkamen sie die Wehen. Gregori bemerkte später, dass seine Tochter äußerst gern mit ihrem Teddy spielte, vermutlich weil Amoline Annie auch am wohlig glühenden Kaminofen auf die Welt gebracht hatte. Als Annie noch ein Kleinkind war, wurden sie und ihr Vater krank. Bei Einbruch der Nacht glühte Annie vor Fieber und schon bald war sie so heiß, dass ihre Mutter sie nicht mehr in den Armen halten konnte. Amoline war verzweifelt und entschied, zum nahen Fluss zu gehen, um eiskaltes Wasser zu holen. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Gregori – durch die Krankheit geschwächt und wackelig auf den Beinen. Im Kinderbett lag eine kerngesunde Annie, die fröhlich mit ihrem Stoffbären Tibbers spielte, doch von Amoline fehlte jede Spur. Unbedarft wie sie war, glaubte Annie fest daran, dass ihre Mutter eines Tages zurückkehren würde. Gregori ertappte das Mädchen oft dabei, wie sie am Kaminofen im Schaukelstuhl ihrer Mutter saß, Tibbers umklammert hielt und in das knisternde Feuer blickte, obwohl er sicher war, dass im Kamin nichts weiter als kalte Asche gelegen hatte. Er schrieb diese eigenartigen Beobachtungen jedoch den Anstrengungen zu, die das Leben eines alleinerziehenden Vaters mit sich bringt. Die Jahre vergingen und immer mehr Siedler ließen sich in der Region nieder. Nach einer Weile traf Gregori auf Leanna, die mit ihrer kleinen Tochter Daisy außerhalb der Hauptstadt ein neues Leben beginnen wollte. Annie freute sich über die neue Spielgefährtin, als Einzelkind war sie jedoch verwöhnt und es fiel ihr schwer, sich in ihre neue Stieffamilie zu integrieren. Immer wenn Annies hitziges Temperament aufflammte, wurde Leanna unbehaglich zumute und sie schlug sich sofort auf die Seite ihrer Tochter. Gregori fiel es zu, einen wackeligen Frieden zwischen den Dreien zu wahren. Daisy war mit den Gefahren des ungezähmten Grenzlands nicht vertraut, und so endete unbeschwertes Herumalbern für die Familie in einer Katastrophe. Leanna machte natürlich Annie für den Verlust ihrer Tochter verantwortlich und konzentrierte ihren Zorn und ihre Trauer auf den wertvollsten Besitz ihrer Stieftochter: Tibbers. Annie bekam schreckliche Angst, als sie das letzte Andenken an ihre Mutter bedroht sah. Aus der Angst des Mädchens wurde ein ungezügelter Wutanfall, der ihre verborgene und mächtige Pyromantie entfachte und ihren Stoffbären in einem Mahlstrom aus schützendem Feuer zum Leben erweckte. Als die Flammen erstarben und die Aschewirbel zur Ruhe kamen, war Annie verwaist und allein. Da für Annie die meisten Erwachsenen aus der Stadt wie ihre Stiefmutter waren, hielt sie sich weiter in den wilderen Teilen des Grenzlandes auf. Ab und zu nutzt sie ihr gewinnendes, hinreißendes Äußeres, um von einer Siedlerfamilie aufgenommen zu werden und ein warmes Mahl sowie neue Kleider zu bekommen. Doch jeden, der so töricht ist, Annie von ihrem Stoffbären zu trennen, ereilt Feuer und Tod. Tibbers beschützt sie, während sie die dunklen Wälder von Noxus in der Hoffnung durchstreift, eines Tages auf jemanden wie sie zum Spielen zu treffen. Den Gefahren der Wildnis gegenüber ist sie blind – wie auch der Gefahr, die sie wegen ihrer unkontrollierten Kräfte für andere darstellt. Beziehungen * In alter Geschichte ist sie die Tochter vom grauen Hexenmeister Gregori Hastur und von der Schattenhexe Amoline. * In aktueller Geschichte wird Gregoris Beiname auf "der Graue" und Amolines auf "eine Hexe" verkürzt. ** Tibbers wurde von Annies Mutter handgenäht, wobei der mystische Dämonenbär als Vorlage diente. Dies ist das einzige Erinnerungsstück an ihre Mutter. Sie benutzt es als Fokus für ihre Feuermagie, um Tibbers zum Leben zu erwecken https://boards.na.leagueoflegends.com/en/c/story-art/a8iX7Axv-annie?comment=001400000003, was direkt dem widerspricht, was in ihrer alten Geschichte geschah. Dort war Tibbers nur ein Dämonenbär, den Annie verzaubert hat. ** Annies Stiefmutter heißt Leeana und ihre Stiefschwester heißt Daisy (genauso, wie "Blümchen", was im englischen "Daisy" heißt). Es ist jedoch nicht bekannt, ob die beiden verwandt sind. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassische Annie Screenshots.jpg|Klassische Annie (Visuelle Überarbeitung) Annie-Skins Screenshots.jpg|Annie-Skins (Visuelle Überarbeitung) Panda-Annie Screenshots.jpg|Panda-Annie Herzblatt-Annie Screenshots.jpg|Herzblatt-Annie Skins ; : * Es ist eine Anlehnung an Alice im Wunderland, wobei Annie als Alice und Tibbers als der weiße Hase verkleidet sind. * Dieser Skin ist die Reaktion der Entwickler auf die Aufforderung, dass man den Tibbers Skin ändern solle. Bei Veröffentlichung war dies ein legendärer Skin, wenn man ihn jedoch mit Features von modernen, legendären Skins vergleicht (Partikeleffekte, unterschiedliche Tänze, Rückruf-Animationen, geänderte Sprachausgabe etc.), fehlen viele davon. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das 'Ballkönig(in)'-Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Graunacht 2011 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an Frankensteins Braut. * Das Design von Tibbers basiert eher auf Version von als auf der Buchversion. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Ursprünglich hatte Annie in diesem Skin . * Im bildet sie einen Kreis aus Magie. Das könnte eine Anlehnung an den Anime Fairy Tail sein. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dies ist einer von 4 Vorbesteller-Skins, die man erhalten konnte, indem man eine Collector's Edition kaufte. Die anderen waren: ** *** Aufgrund ihrer visuellen Überarbeitung gepaart mit dem hohen Alter der Collector's Edition plante man, ein Paket mit diesem Skin anzubieten. Allerdings geschah dies nie, wodurch dies der erste Skin wurde, den man niemals im Shop kaufen konnte * Das visuelle Update beruht möglicherweise auf dem . ** Ihr international überarbeitetes Splash-Art wurde später nochmal überarbeitet. Nach ihrer visuellen Überarbeitung hatte sie einen , welcher durch einen netteren ersetzt wurde. Auch diese Bearbeitung ist eine Anlehnung an den Gesichtsausdruck auf dem chinesischen Splash-Art. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des Valentinstages 2015 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** * Annie ist an Shirley Temple angelehnt. * Tibbers ähnelt einem der . ** Dies ist der erste Skin, in welchem Tibbers nicht bedrohlich aussieht, da er weder scharfe Klauen hat noch seine Zähne zeigt. * Tibbers' Gesicht ähnelt dem des (besser bekannt als 'Pedobär'). * Im Hintergrund kann man eine Statue von sehen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dies war der erste Skin, den man primär mit kaufen konnte. * Sie lehnt an an, wobei Tibbers einem Big Daddy und Annie einer Little Sister ähnelt. * Im Hintergrund kann man die Straßen von Zhaun sehen. * Ihre Kleidung ähnelt der von . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Mondwende 2013 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** * Tibbers hat in diesem Skin starke Ähnlichkeit mit Panda King aus den Sly Cooper Spielen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das 'Panda'-Thema mit: ** ; : * In dem Skin ist Annie als Tibbers verkleidet und Tibber hat ein Annie-Kostüm an, wobei auch die Puppe, die Annie in der Hand hält, nach Annie selbst aussieht. * Die Puppe hat etwas Ähnlichkeit mit der Annabelle-Puppe. ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an das berühmte Kindermärchen Rotkäppchen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Skin-Spotlights Gothic-Annie - Skin-Spotlight| Rotkäppchen-Annie - Skin-Spotlight| Annie im Wunderland - Skin-Spotlight| Ballkönigin Annie - Skin-Spotlight| Frostfeuer-Annie - Skin-Spotlight| Rollentausch-Annie - Skin-Spotlight| Frankentibbers-Annie - Skin-Spotlight| Panda-Annie - Skin-Spotlight| Herzblatt-Annie - Skin-Spotlight| Hextech-Annie - Skin-Spotlight| Supergalaktische Annie - Skin-Spotlight| Jubil-Annie - Skin-Spotlight| |Zitate= ;Bei Auswahl * ;Angriff * * * * * * * * * ;Bewegung * * * * * * * * ;Verspotten * * * ;Witz * * |Entwicklung= Annie's Designers |narrative = |gameplay = |artwork = Gabriel Yeganyan Lilit 'L i L i t a' Hayrapetyan Ke 'Keboom' Swaab Steve Zheng |visual = James Ku Seung 'kse' Eun Kim Jungah Lee Gabriel Yeganyan Lilit 'L i L i t a' Hayrapetyan Ke 'Keboom' Swaab Kevin Leroy Baldi Konjin |voice = Unbekannt |conceptcredit = Augie Pagan }} Visuelle Überarbeitung: Annie, das Kind der Finsternis ;von '''NeeksNaman' Visuelle Überarbeitung: Annie, das Kind der Finsternis center|400px Versteckt alle brennbaren Materialien! persönlich erhält mit einer der kommenden Aktualisierungen eine visuelle Überarbeitung und wird schon bald virtuoser Grimassen schneiden als je zuvor. center|400px Diese Aktualisierung hält für euch sowohl ein brandneues Modell als auch verbesserte Texturen, Klänge, Zaubereffekte und Sprachausgaben für Annie und all ihre Skins bereit. Aber das war noch nicht alles, denn auch ist böser und bäriger als ihr ihn je gesehen habt. Dieselbe Fürsorge und Aufmerksamkeit ließ jedermanns Lieblings-Bärenhitzkopf zu einem tobenden Supermonstrum werden, das nur darauf wartet, Annies Gegner über die Richtfelder zu fegen. Die Kunst von Annie center|thumb|Annie - Porträt Annie war einer der ersten Champions, die wir für League geschaffen haben. Ihre Kombination von Charaktereigenschaften - liebenswert und unheimlich, niedlich und gruselig - war richtungsweisend für die Vielfalt an Themen, die unser Universum erkunden sollte. Annie ist der Flaggschiff-Charakter für eine Welt, in der Archetypen und Erwartungen auf den Kopf gestellt werden können und alles - so niedlich es auch erscheinen mag - gefährlich sein kann. Damit Annies Modell im Spiel proportional zu Molochen wie Garen und Sion passt, haben wir ihr einen stark stilisierten Look verpasst, der ihre kindlichen Züge stark betont. Wir haben ihren Kopf, ihre Hände und ihre Füße riesengroß gemacht, jeden Realismus über Bord geworfen und stattdessen ihre überlebensgroßen Eigenschaften in den Mittelpunkt gestellt. Immerhin ist sie ein feuerbeherrschendes kleines Mädchen mit einem riesigen magischen Bären. Die Kunst von Annie center|400px|Annie 3D-Modell Die Kunst von "Annie: Anfänge" ;von Dyquill Die Kunst von "Annie: Anfänge" :Die Entwickler von "ANNIE: Anfänge" sprechen über die Technik hinter dem handgemalten Stil und den einzigartigen Flammen. center|640px Wenn du dich vor etwa einem Jahr in die entferntesten, dunkelsten Ecken von Riot Games verirrt hättest, wäre dir wahrscheinlich eine kleine Gruppe von Künstlern aufgefallen, die bei schwachem Licht zusammengedrängt darüber diskutieren, wie man Feuer ein handgemaltes Aussehen verleihen kann. Das "Annie-Team" hat viel Zeit damit verbracht, untereinander zu debattieren und ihren Teil des Gebäudes mit Referenzen und Skizzen zu tapezieren – ein verrückt gewordenes Studio-im-Studio, das davon besessen war, das perfekte Verfahren und Medium für die zukünftige Hintergrundgeschichte von Annie zu finden. Aber der ursprüngliche Funke für die Idee war entfacht worden, lange bevor es überhaupt ein Team gab. Zündstoff Wir schrieben das Jahr 2012 und die ersten animierten Anmeldebildschirme feierten ihren Einzug in den League-Client. Diese 2D-Grafiken, die durch sorgfältige Verzerrungen Bewegungen imitieren, kamen sofort gut bei den Spielern an und wurden ein fester Bestandteil jeder neuen Championveröffentlichung. Aufgrund der großen Beliebtheit dieser animierten Grafiken (wie z. B. der von Diana) stellte sich ein künstlerischer Leiter eine scheinbar einfache Frage: Wie würde einer dieser Anmeldebildschirme in Dauerschleife als längere, animierte Geschichte aussehen? Die Idee war verlockend, aber es gab dabei ein Problem: Die Künstler für animierte Grafiken bei Riot verwendeten eine komplett andere Technologie und andere Methoden als klassisch ausgebildete 2D-Animatoren. Eine Animation über mehrere Minuten verlangt im Vergleich zu den animierten Grafiken eine neue Herangehensweise, die weit über die übliche Wiederholungsschleife hinausgeht. Es dauerte etwas, ein Team mit der flammenden Begeisterung für etwas zu finden, das bei Riot (oder irgendwo anders) noch nie jemand gemacht hatte. Und es dauerte noch länger, Riot – und sich selbst – davon zu überzeugen, dass sie es umsetzen konnten. Letztendlich lernten sie nicht nur ein neues Entwicklungsverfahren für animierte Grafiken. Sie erfanden eins. Annies Geschichte vertiefen Zuerst mussten sie allerdings einen Champ wählen. "Ursprünglich wollten wir was für Zed machen und dann dachten wir über Miss Fortune nach", sagt der Regisseur Anthony 'RiotPastaBomb' Possobon. "Aber andere Teams arbeiteten bereits an ein paar Ideen für diese Champions. Wir wollten etwas mit einem Champion machen, an dem sonst niemand interessiert war, damit wir anderen Projekten nicht in die Quere kamen." Als RiotPastaBomb und das Team für animierte Grafiken die Leaguebesetzung nach einem Hauptcharakter durchforsteten, schien Annie zunächst nicht wie eine ansprechende Protagonistin. Sie hatte bereits einen Videoauftritt gehabt, aber für viele Rioter war sie keiner der Hauptcharaktere in der Welt von Runeterra. Ihre Geschichte war einfach zu oberflächlich. "Sie war ein böses Mädchen und nichts weiter", sagt RiotPastaBomb. Das Team dachte darüber nach, wie Annie ihre Kräfte entdecken könnte – der erste Funke einer Persönlichkeit, die zu gleichen Teilen vorwitzig und psychopatisch ist. Nach einigen Entwürfen hatten sie einen Umriss für Annies Hintergrundgeschichte, die ihren Charakter vertiefen sollte und hoffentlich Spieler auf eine Art beeindrucken konnte, die ihr bisher gefehlt hatte. thumb|center|640px|Szenenbuch von Seung Eun Kim "Wir erstellten ein Szenenbuch und verwandelten es in eine Animation mit Untertiteln. Als Hintergrundmusik verwendeten wir 'Orb of Winter', um einen Eindruck der Stimmung zu vermitteln“, erinnert sich RiotPastaBomb. „Und wir bekamen grünes Licht für unsere Arbeit." Ein aufschlussreiches Experiment Das Team startete das Projekt offiziell mit einer "Stimmungsmontage", um mit dem angepeilten Stil und Gefühl zu experimentieren. Das ist eine Sammlung visueller Referenzen von Formen und Farben bis hin zum allgemeinen Ton und Kernemotionen. "Anfangs sammeln wir alles, um Inspiration zu finden. Manchmal verwenden wir auch Referenzen, die nicht mit dem Projekt zusammenhängen – wie Dinge, die uns einfach gefallen, die uns inspirieren und bewegen. Wir verwenden sie vielleicht letzten Endes nicht, aber sie regen zum Nachdenken an", sagt die Künstlerin Lilit 'L i L i t a' Hayrapetyan. Die Beleuchtung war ein Hauptpunkt, den das Team in der Anfangsphase betrachtete. "Wir haben mit Schwarzweiß-Fotografie angefangen", fährt sie fort. "Wir wollten die Lichtverhältnisse superdramatisch aussehen lassen, damit sie zur Geschichte passen. Also entschieden wir uns für einen starken Kontrast und sehr viel Hintergrundbeleuchtung." center|640px Natürlich ist ein visueller Stil mehr als nur scharfe Lichtkontraste. Dem Team war es wichtig, dass die Ästhetik nicht nur die Tragik von Annies Geschichte dramatisierte, sondern auch zu ihr als Charakter passte: einem fantasievollen Kind. Die ersten Experimente kehrten immer wieder zu fließenden, leicht surrealen Grafiken und düsteren, wechselnden Formen zurück – eine Art anhaltender Nebel aus Erinnerung, Fantasie und Realität. Aber wie sieht eine vom Kopf und der Magie eines achtjährigen Mädchens geschaffene Welt tatsächlich aus? Klartaum Sie fanden sie im Traum. Also nicht ihrem Traum, sondern in Annies. "Ursprünglich hatten wir die Idee, dass es eine Hauptgeschichte gibt, gefolgt von einer Traumsequenz oder einem Erinnerungsrückblick", sagt die Küstlerin Ke 'Keboom' Swaab. Eine Zeichnung von Annie und ihrer Schwester, die durch eine traumartige Landschaft laufen – eine Mischung aus impressionistischem Gemälde und stilisiertem Grafikdesign –, regte die Vorstellungskraft des Teams besonders an (eine andere Version der Szene schaffte es in den Kunstband von League of Legends). "Wir konnten einen einzigartigen Stil für die Erinnerungen und einen anderen für die Realität erstellen", sagt Keboom. center|640px Aber bei weiteren Experimenten mit den beiden Grafikstilen kam die Idee auf, sie für eine vereinheitlichte Ästhetik der gesamten Animation zu kombinieren. Keboom versuchte sich an einer weiteren Konzeptzeichnung, um diese Vorstellung einzufangen center|640px Dieses Werk verkörperte alles, mit dem sie bisher experimentiert hatten. Das Team hatte sein Herz verloren. Aber sie hatten Zweifel daran, ob dieser Stil als vollwertige Animation realisierbar war. "Es war sehr idealistisch", sagt Keboom. Sowohl die Ästhetik der Traumsequenz – mit ihren grafischen, lebendigen und kindhaften Linien – als auch die eher fotorealistische und sorgfältig beleuchtete Realität der vorigen Experimente einzubinden, wäre extrem kompliziert, wenn nicht sogar komplett unmöglich. Dann gab es auch noch ein kleines Problem mit dem Team selbst. Es war unrealistisch, zu erwarten, dass sie jedes Bild in diesem Stil per Hand zeichnen konnten – diese Aufgabe würde Hunderte ausgebildete Illustratoren/Animatoren benötigen –, da unter der einstelligen Anzahl der Mitglieder genau null davon diese Bedingung erfüllten. "Uns gefiel aber einfach diese Optik einer Aquarellzeichnung", sagt L i L i t a. Sie waren noch nicht bereit, die Richtung aufzugeben. Wenn das Team mit den paar verfügbaren Händen die Animation wirklich handgemalt wirken lassen wollte, mussten sie sich ihrer eigenen Magie bedienen – und etwas erschaffen, das gemalt aussieht, sich aber wie eine Animation bewegt. Pyrotechnik und märchenhafte Flammen "Wir mussten herausfinden, wie wir Farbe bewegen und Feuer gemalt aussehen lassen konnten", sagt RiotPastaBomb. "Ich ging zuerst auf YouTube und suchte mir ein paar Feuerchen", sagt der Künstler Jose 'Come2Papa' Martin. Er ließ sie in Adobe After Effects durch einen Filter laufen und probierte unterschiedliche Kombinationen von Bildwiederholrate und Pinselgröße aus, bis die flackernden Flammen langsam (und sehr grob) wie ein Gemälde aussahen. center|640px Come2Papa experimentierte weiter mit den Filtern, um zu sehen, wie genau er den "gemalten" Stil seines Teams reproduzieren konnte. Es funktionierte schlussendlich sehr gut – für etwa 80 % jeder Szene. Der Filter scheiterte bei den letzten 20 %: die präzisen Pinselstriche eines echten Künstlers und der Schlüssel, um es wirklich handgemalt aussehen zu lassen. "Ein Filter kann die 'Pinselstriche' nur willkürlich auftragen", erklärt L i L i t a. Der Filter reduzierte die Gesamtmenge an benötigter Handarbeit, aber es war trotzdem ein Schritt nötig, bei dem die Künstler die Bewegung auf dem Schirm per Hand lenken mussten, anstatt sie dem Zufall zu überlassen. Und manche Sequenzen benötigten mehr als nur diese Lenkung. Es war zwar leicht genug, ein Video mit fließendem Wasser durch einen Filter laufen zu lassen und eine gute Basis für eine Wasserumgebung zu erhalten, aber etwas spezifischere Sequenzen – wie das Erscheinen einer Flamme in der Handfläche – benötigten eine volle 3D-Simulation, bevor der Filter für das Rendern im 2D-Stil einer Zeichnung verwendet werden konnte. Um dieses Problem zu lösen, entwickelte das Team einen gemischten 2D-/3D-Prozess und damit eine neue Perspektive von Annies Pyrokinese. thumb|center|640px|Ihr Feuer wirkt auf mich nicht gefährlich“, sagt L i L i t a. „Diese wellenartigen, wunderschönen Linien … es sind märchenhafte Flammen Dieser neugefundene Prozess erzielte fantastische Ergebnisse für das Feuer. Es war an der Zeit, eine vollständige Szene zu testen. Zuerst erschuf das Team eine Umgebung mit einem aus Fotos zusammengesetzten Bild. Danach fügten sie eine Illustration von Annie hinzu, korrigierten die Farben und verwendeten den selbsterstellten Filter, um dieses handgemalte, märchenhafte Aussehen zu erreichen. Zuletzt nahmen sie per Hand kleinere Änderungen vor, um das Ganze dreidimensionaler erscheinen zu lassen: eine Kombination aus größeren und kleineren Pinselstrichen für die Texturen, Schatten und das Licht. Insgesamt sah das ungefähr so aus: center|640px "Dieser Test gab uns die Zuversicht, dass wir den erhofften Stil umsetzen konnten, selbst mit einem 5-köpfigen Team", sagt RiotPastaBomb. Aber bei der Animation der Gesichtszüge – es war wichtig, Annie eine emotionale und realistische Darstellung zu verleihen – musste das Team hart kämpfen. Der Teufel steckt im Detail "Zuerst haben wir es mit Bewegungserfassung versucht und wollten mit den Erfassungspunkten ein 2D-Gesicht animieren", sagt RiotPastaBomb. center|640px Ähnlich wie mit dem Filter, der als Ersatz für nichtvorhandene Illustratoren entwickelt wurde, konnte das Team mit der Bewegungserfassung ohne Animatoren eine Animation erstellen – oder eine dreidimensionale Struktur. Wenn das Team auf diese Weise Muskeln wiedergeben (oder zumindest nachahmen) könnte, wäre eine Arbeit in 2D möglich. Aber es wirkte nicht lebensecht genug und sah in manchen Fällen einfach seltsam aus. "Dann dachten wir über eine teilweise Verwendung von 3D nach", sagte RiotPastaBomb. Sie versuchten, die 2D-Textur auf ein "3D-Modellgesicht" zu übertragen und die Animation hauptsächlich in 2D zu halten, aber die erforderlichen Schlüsselmomente in 3D zu erfassen. Dabei kam es allerdings zu anderen Problemen. "Es war unheimlich kompliziert, Annies Gesicht zu drehen, ohne dass es seltsam aussah", sagt RiotPastaBomb. "Wir sprechen hier von fünf verschiedenen Modellen. Aber es gab auch Hoffnung: Wir fanden heraus, wie wir die Haare – ein sehr kompliziertes Unterfangen in 3D – vollständig mit 2D-Techniken animieren konnten, indem wir Verzerreffekte in After Effects verwendeten." Und noch ein Hoffnungsschimmer: Die gleiche Methode funktionierte auch für Annies Kleid. Eine große Schwierigkeit bestand darin, Annies Gesicht immer auf die gleiche Weise zu animieren. "Es war kein richtiges 3D-Modell mit einer einzigen, tatsächlichen Geometrie, die immer gleich bleibt – jeder Winkel und jede Änderung des Lichteinfalls ließ es anders aussehen", erklärt RiotPastaBomb. Sie konnten sich nie sicher sein, wie Annie von jedem Blickwinkel aus aussehen sollte. Das Team war zwiegespalten. Mit 3D würde alles "perfekt" aussehen und die Animation einheitlich halten. Gemälde sind aber kein perfekt einheitliches Medium – für ein handgemaltes Aussehen musste es etwas weniger perfekt wirken. Schlussendlich entschied sich das Team für eine Mischung ihrer bisherigen Versuche: 3D sollte der Animation eine grundlegende Beständigkeit bieten und 2D sollte die Nuancen eines handgemalten Bilds einfangen. Der eigens erschaffene Filter brachte die gemalte Grundlage und die letzten Details wurden per Hand gezeichnet und schattiert. Eine vollkommen unvollkommene Mischung des Realen und des Fantastischen – zweifellos wie geschaffen für Annie. center|640px Das Team hat monatelang alles Mögliche ausprobiert und über ein ganzes Jahr mit Szenenbüchern, 3D-Modellerstellung, 2D-Texturierungen, Filtern, Cel Shading, Handzeichnungen und Animieren verbracht, um Annies Anfänge zum Leben zu erwecken. Die Technik hat sich seit den Anmeldebildschirmen weiterentwickelt und das Team hat eine Animation erschaffen, die nicht nur eine persönliche Reise, sondern auch ein Experiment mit animierten Grafiken war. Aber für Annie ist es erst der Anfang. Sieh dir für weitere Einblicke in den Entwicklungsprozess des Teams das „Hinter den Kulissen“-Video an. Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Sweetheart Annie| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends Cinematic Fügung des Schicksals| Zusammen kann uns nichts aufhalten „Supergalaktisch-Skins 2017“-Trailer – League of Legends| VFX Folio Super Galaxy Annie| ANNIE Anfänge Teaser| ANNIE Anfänge Hinter den Kulissen League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Annie Konzept.jpg|Annie Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Annie Konzept 01.jpg|Annie Konzept 2 Annie model 01.jpg|Annie Model Rollentausch-Annie Promo.jpg|Rollentausch-Annie Promo Annie Visuelle Überarbeitung Vergleich.jpg|Annie Update Vergleich Annie Statue Promo 01.jpg|Annie Statue Promo 1 Annie Statue Promo 02.jpg|Annie Statue Promo 2 Annie Statue Promo 03.jpg|Annie Statue Promo 3 Annie Update Gothic- Splash Konzept.jpg|Gothic-Annie Splash Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sperasoft Studio) Annie Ballkönigin Konzept 3D.jpg|Ballkönigin Annie Update Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran) Annie Ballkönigin Konzept 2.jpg|Ballkönigin Annie Update Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran Annie Ballkönigin Konzept 1.jpg|Ballkönigin Annie Update Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran Annie Rotkäppchen- Konzept 3D.jpg|Rotkäppchen-Annie Update Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran Annie Rotkäppchen- Konzept 2.jpg|Rotkäppchen-Annie Update Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran Annie Rotkäppchen- Konzept 1.jpg|Rotkäppchen-Annie Update Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran Annie Wunderland Konzept 3D.jpg|Annie im Wunderland Update Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran Annie Wunderland Konzept 2.jpg|Annie im Wunderland Update Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran Annie Wunderland Konzept 1.jpg|Annie im Wunderland Update Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Hector Moran Annie Panda- Konzept 2.jpg|Panda-Annie Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Avery Coleman) Annie Panda- Konzept 1.jpg|Panda-Annie Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Avery Coleman) Annie Panda- Skulptur.jpg|Panda-Annie Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Annie Panda- Model.jpg|Panda-Annie Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Annie Panda- Render.jpg|Panda-Annie Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Annie Panda- Konzept.jpg|Panda-Annie Model 4 vom Riot-Künstler (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Mondwende Statue model 01.jpg|Mondwende Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Mondwende Statue model 02.jpg|Mondwende Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Annie Cinematic Promo.png|Annie Cinematic Promo (vom Riot-Künstler David Rapoza) Annie cin model 3.jpg|Annie Cinematic Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler James Ku) Annie cin model 4.jpg|Annie Cinematic Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler James Ku) Annie cin model 5.jpg|Annie Cinematic Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler James Ku) Annie cin model 1.jpg|Annie Cinematic Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler James Ku) Annie cin model 2.jpg|Annie Cinematic Model 5 (vom Riot-Künstler James Ku) Ironstylus Annie Zeichnung.jpg|Annie Zeichnung (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Annie Hextech- splash Konzept 01.jpg|Hextech-Annie Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Christian Fell) Annie Hextech- splash Konzept 02.jpg|Hextech-Annie Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Christian Fell) Annie Hextech- splash Konzept 03.jpg|Hextech-Annie Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Christian Fell) Annie Hextech- splash Konzept 04.jpg|Hextech-Annie Splash Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Christian Fell) Annie Supergalaktische Konzept 01.jpg|Supergalaktische Annie Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Baldi Konjin) Annie Supergalaktische Konzept 02.jpg|Supergalaktische Annie Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Baldi Konjin) Supergalaktisch 2017 Konzept 01.jpg|Supergalaktisch 2017 Skins Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Annie Supergalaktische model 01.jpg|Supergalaktische Annie Model (von DragonFly Studio) Annie Anfänge Konzept 01.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Annie Anfänge Konzept 02.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Annie Anfänge Konzept 33.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Annie Anfänge Konzept 03.png|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 4 Annie Anfänge Konzept 04.gif|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 5 Annie Anfänge Konzept 04.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 6 Annie Anfänge Konzept 06.gif|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 7 Annie Anfänge Konzept 07.gif|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 8 Annie Anfänge Konzept 40.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Jungah Lee) Annie Anfänge Konzept 41.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 10 (vom Riot-Künstler Jungah Lee) Annie Anfänge Konzept 42.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 11 (vom Riot-Künstler Jungah Lee) Annie Anfänge Konzept 43.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 12 (vom Riot-Künstler Jungah Lee) Annie Anfänge Konzept 44.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 13 (vom Riot-Künstler Jungah Lee) Annie Anfänge Konzept 08.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 14 (vom Riot-Künstler Jungah Lee) Annie Anfänge Konzept 09.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 15 (vom Riot-Künstler Jungah Lee) Annie Anfänge Konzept 10.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 16 (vom Riot-Künstler Gabriel Yeganyan) Annie Anfänge Konzept 34.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 17 (vom Riot-Künstler Gabriel Yeganyan) Annie Anfänge Konzept 35.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 18 (vom Riot-Künstler Gabriel Yeganyan) Annie Anfänge Konzept 36.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 19 (vom Riot-Künstler Gabriel Yeganyan) Annie Anfänge Konzept 48.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 20 (vom Riot-Künstler Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Annie Anfänge Konzept 47.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 21 (vom Riot-Künstler Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Annie Anfänge Konzept 11.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 22 Annie Anfänge Konzept 12.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 23 Annie Anfänge Konzept 13.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 24 Annie Anfänge Konzept 14.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 25 Annie Anfänge Konzept 15.png|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 26 Annie Anfänge Konzept 45.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 27 (vom Riot-Künstler Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Annie Anfänge Konzept 16.gif|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 28 Annie Anfänge Konzept 17.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 29 Annie Anfänge Konzept 18.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 30 Annie Anfänge Konzept 19.png|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 31 Annie Anfänge Konzept 20.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 32 Annie Anfänge Konzept 21.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 33 (vom Riot-Künstler Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Annie Anfänge Konzept 37.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 34 (vom Riot-Künstler Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Annie Anfänge Konzept 38.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 35 (vom Riot-Künstler Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Annie Anfänge Konzept 22.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 36 Annie Anfänge Konzept 23.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 37 Annie Anfänge Konzept 46.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 38 (vom Riot-Künstler Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Annie Anfänge Konzept 24.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 39 Annie Anfänge Konzept 25.png|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 30 Annie Anfänge Konzept 26.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 41 Annie Anfänge Konzept 39.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 42 (vom Riot-Künstler Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Annie Anfänge Konzept 27.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 43 Annie Anfänge Konzept 28.png|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 44 Annie Anfänge Konzept 29.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 45 Annie Anfänge Konzept 30.gif|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 46 Annie Anfänge Konzept 31.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 47 Annie Anfänge Konzept 32.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 48 Annie Anfänge Konzept 49.jpg|Annie: Anfänge Konzept 49 (vom Riot-Künstler Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) |Historisch= Alte Geschichte 4.= right|200px In der noxischen Gesellschaft gab es auch solche, die sich mit den Niederträchtigkeiten des noxischen Oberkommandos nicht identifizieren konnten. Das Oberkommando hatte gerade den Staatsstreich des selbsternannten Kronprinzen Raschallion im Keim erstickt und ging mit unerbittlicher Härte gegen jede Form von Widerstand gegen die neue Regierung vor. Diese politischen und sozialen Ausgestoßenen, die als der graue Orden bekannt waren, wollten ihre Nachbarn nicht behelligen, während sie selbst nach Wissen in den dunklen Künsten strebten. Die Anführer dieser Gruppe Verstoßener waren verheiratet: Gregori Hastur, der graue Hexenmeister, und seine Frau Amoline, die Schattenhexe. Zusammen gingen sie an der Spitze eines Zuges von Magiern und anderen Intellektuellen, die Noxus verlassen wollten, und ließen sich mit ihrem Gefolge schließlich jenseits der großen Barriere im Norden der gnadenlosen Voodoo-Lande nieder. Obwohl ihr Leben nicht immer ein Zuckerschlecken war, schaffte es die Kolonie des grauen Ordens in einem Gebiet zu überleben, das so viele andere bereits das Leben gekostet hatte. Jahre, nachdem sie Noxus verlassen hatten, bekamen Gregori und Amoline eine Tochter: Annie. Schon früh wurde Annies Eltern bewusst, dass ihre Tochter etwas Besonders war. Im zarten Alter von zwei Jahren bezauberte Annie auf wundersame Weise einen Schattenbären – einen der wilden Bewohner des versteinerten Waldes, der die Kolonie umgab – und machte ihn zu ihrem Schoßhund. Bis heute hat sie ihren Bären „Tibbers“ immer an ihrer Seite, dank ihrer Magie oft in Form einer Stoffpuppe, die sie bequem mit sich herumtragen kann. Annies Abstammung und die dunklen Kräfte ihres Geburtsortes haben diesem kleinen Mädchen unglaubliche arkane Macht verliehen. }} |-|3.= right|200px In der Zeit kurz vor der Bildung der Liga gab es im grausamen Stadtstaat Noxus einige, die nicht mit den Schandtaten des Oberkommandos von Noxus einverstanden waren. Das Oberkommando hatte gerade einen Putschversuch des selbsternannten Kronprinzen Raschallion und ein hartes Durchgreifen gegenüber jeglicher Form von Widerspruch gegen die neue Regierung bahnte sich an. Diese politisch und sozial Ausgestoßenen, bekannt als der Graue Orden, versuchten, mit ihren Nachbarn in Frieden auszukommen, während sie nach dunklem Geheimwissen suchten. Die Anführer dieser Gemeinschaft von Ausgestoßenen waren miteinander verheiratet: Gregori Hastur, der Graue Hexenmeister, und seine Frau Amoline, die Schattenhexe. Zusammen leiteten sie eine Abwanderungswelle von Magiern und Intellektuellen aus Noxus ein und schufen für ihre Anhänger eine neue Heimat hinter der Großen Barriere am Nordrand der unbarmherzigen Voodoo-Länder. Obwohl es zeitweise nicht leicht war zu überleben, schaffte es die Kolonie des Grauen Ordens, in einem Land zu gedeihen, in dem so viele andere versagt hätten. Jahre nach dem Exodus bekamen Gregori und Amoline ein Kind: Annie. Schon sehr früh wussten Annies Eltern, das ihre Tochter etwas ganz Besonderes war. Im Alter von zwei Jahren bezauberte sie auf wundersame Weise einen Schattenbär - einen schrecklichen Bewohner der versteinerten Wälder außerhalb der Kolonie - und machte ihn zu ihrem Haustier. Bis zum heutigen Tag hat sie ihren Bären ' ' an ihrer Seite und verwandelt ihn oftmals in ein Stofftier, das sie wie ein bei sich tragen kann. Die Verbindung von Annies Abstammung und der dunklen Magie ihres Geburtsorts hat diesem kleinen Mädchen eine gewaltige verliehen. Und eben jenes Mädchen ist es, das sich nunmehr unter den begehrtesten Champions innerhalb der Liga der Legenden wiederfindet. Selbst bei dem Stadtstaat, der seine Eltern verbannt hätte, wären sie nicht vorher geflohen, ist sie sehr beliebt. könnte zu den mächtigsten Champions zählen, die je auf den Richtfeldern gekämpft haben. Ich erschaudere, wenn ich daran denke, zu was sie im Stande sein wird, wenn sie erst einmal erwachsen ist.|Hoher Rat - Kiersta Mandrake}} |-|2.= Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) right|200px In der Zeit kurz vor der Liga gab es einige im finsteren Stadtstaat Noxus, die nicht mit dem Bösen einverstanden waren, das vom hohen Rat begangen wurde. Diese Ausgestoßenen verließen ihre Nachbarn in Frieden und erlangten dunkles Wissen über die arkanen Mächte. Die Anführer dieser ausgestoßenen Gruppe waren eine graue Hexe und ein Ränke schmiedender Hexenmeister. Zusammen siedelten sie ihre Anhänger hinter die Große Barriere im Norden um und erreichten die unverzeihlichen Vodoolande. Das Kind des Paares, Annie, kommt nun zur Kriegsakadeie, um ihrem Ruf zu folgen. Die Kombination aus Annies Abstammung und der dunkler Magie ihres Geburtsortes gaben diesem kleinen Mädchen eine unvorstellbare Menge an arkaner Macht. Mit nur zwei Jahren verzauberte sie auf wundersame Weise einen Dämonenbären - einem wilden Bewohner des steinigen Waldes, der die Kolonie umgab - und verwandelte ihn in ihr Haustier. Bis heute hat sie ' ' an ihrer Seite, da sie ihn mit Magie in ein Stofftier verwandelt hat, dass sie mit sich herumtragen kann. |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in Alpha Woche 6 (25. März 2009) right|200px In den dunklen Tagen formte sich eine Kolonie Ausgestoßener am äußeren Rand der Schatteninseln. Kriminelle und Ketzer, diese Kreaturen wurden für so gefährlich und unverbesserlich erachtet, dass nicht einmal die Frontlinie der Runenkriege sie benutzen wollte, weshalb sie aus allen Gegenden hier her geschickt wurden. Mit einer grauen Hexe als Mutter und einem verräterischen Hexenmeister als Vater war Annie die erste echte Bürgerin dieser Kolonie, das einzige bekannte Kind, welches die Schatteninseln ihr Zuhause nennen kann. Die Kombination aus Annies Abstammung und den mysteriösen Magien ihres Geburtsortes gaben diesem kleinen Mädchen eine unvorstellbare Menge an arkaner Macht. Mit nur zwei Jahren verzauberte sie auf wundersame Weise einen Dämonenbären, einem wilden Bewohner des steinigen Waldes, der die Kolonie umgab, und verwandelte ihn in ihr Haustier. Bis heute hat sie ' ', wie sie ihn nennt, behalten; kann ihn an ihre Seite rufen und sich wieder in ein Stofftier verwandeln, welches wie ein normales Kinderspielzeug herumgetragen werden kann. Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Annie Standard Annie S alt.jpg|1. Klassische Annie Annie Standard Annie S alt2.jpg|2. Klassische Annie Annie Gothic-Annie S alt.jpg|1. Gothic-Annie Annie Gothic-Annie S alt2.jpg|2. Gothic-Annie Annie Rotkäppchen-Annie S alt.jpg|1. Rotkäppchen-Annie Annie Annie im Wunderland S alt.jpg|1. Annie im Wunderland Annie Ballkönigin Annie S alt.jpg|1. Ballkönigin Annie Annie Frostfeuer-Annie S Unused.jpg|Frostfeuer-Annie (Ungenutzt) Annie Frostfeuer-Annie S alt.jpg|1. Frostfeuer-Annie |-|China= Annie Standard Annie S Ch.jpg|Klassische Annie Annie Gothic-Annie S Ch.jpg|Gothic-Annie Annie Rotkäppchen-Annie S Ch.jpg|Rotkäppchen-Annie Annie Annie im Wunderland S Ch.jpg|Annie im Wunderland Annie Ballkönigin Annie S Ch.jpg|Ballkönigin Annie Annie Frostfeuer-Annie S Ch.jpg|Frostfeuer-Annie Annie Frankentibbers-Annie S Ch.jpg|Frankentibbers-Annie Annie Rollentausch-Annie S Ch.jpg|Rollentausch-Annie Alte Ladebildschirmbilder EU West= Annie Standard Annie L alt.jpg|1. Klassische Annie Annie Standard Annie L alt2.jpg|2. Klassische Annie Annie Gothic-Annie L alt.jpg|1. Gothic-Annie Annie Gothic-Annie L alt2.jpg|2. Gothic-Annie Annie Rotkäppchen-Annie L alt.jpg|1. Rotkäppchen-Annie Annie Annie im Wunderland L alt.jpg|1. Annie im Wunderland Annie Ballkönigin Annie L alt.jpg|1. Ballkönigin Annie Annie Frostfeuer-Annie L Unused.jpg|Frostfeuer-Annie (Ungenutzt) Annie Frostfeuer-Annie L alt.jpg|1. Frostfeuer-Annie |-|China= Annie Standard Annie L Ch.jpg|Klassische Annie Annie Gothic-Annie L Ch.jpg|Gothic-Annie Annie Rotkäppchen-Annie L Ch.jpg|Rotkäppchen-Annie Annie Annie im Wunderland L Ch.jpg|Annie im Wunderland Annie Ballkönigin Annie L Ch.jpg|Ballkönigin Annie Annie Frostfeuer-Annie L Ch.jpg|Frostfeuer-Annie Annie Frankentibbers-Annie L Ch.jpg|Frankentibbers-Annie Annie Rollentausch-Annie L Ch.jpg|Rollentausch-Annie Alte Fähigkeiten Annie Verbundenheit.png|Verbundenheit Annie Anzünden.png|Anzünden Annie Entsetzlicher Schild.png|Entsetzlicher Schild - Bei Aktivierung erscheinen Annies geisterhafte Beschützer, die sie vor Schaden bewahren. Annie Pyromanie alt.png|1. Pyromanie (P) Annie Auflösung alt.png|1. Auflösung (Q) Annie Verbrennen alt.png|1. Verbrennen (W) Annie Geschmolzener Schild alt.png|1. Geschmolzener Schild (E) Annie Feuriger Wächter.png|Feuriger Wächter (1. R) Tibbers StandardSquare alt.png|1. Tibbers |Trivia= Trivia * Annie war einer der ersten sechs Champions, die je designed wurden (die anderen waren , , , und ). Riot, the first champion EVER madeGuinsoo über die ersten sechs Champions * Annie war der erste Champion mit 12 Skins, wenn man das klassische Erscheinungsbild mitzählt. und haben im Moment mehr Skins als sie. * Annie ist der zweite Champion, bei welchem im Zuge einer visuellen Überarbeitung die Fähigkeitssymbole erneuert wurden (der erste war ). * hat im Moment die höchste mögliche Skalierung mit |magisch}}: durch die initiale Aktivierung sowie 45 Schadensinstanzen durch die Aura von . * Annie ist der erste Champion mit dem Thema "Feuer" (der zweite ist ). |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.3 - Aktualisierung von Grafik- und Soundeffekten: * Allgemein ** Normale Angrife haben neue Geschosse und Treffereffekte. ** Feurige Ruhe-Effekte modernisiert ** Alle Skins wurden aufpoliert und an Basisänderungen angepasst. * ** Indikator aufpoliert und Trefferanzeige bei betäubten Gegnern hinzugefügt. * ** Neue Geschosse und Treffer und neuer Effekt bei der Ausführung. * ** Kegelförmiger Wirkbereich aktualisiert und der eigentlichen Trefferzone angepasst. ** Treffereffekt hinzugefügt. ** Neuer Reichweitenindikator für Schnellzauber. * ** Modernisierter Welleneffekt hinzugefügt, der oft für Schilde zur Schadensverringerung verwendet wird. * ** Neuer Effekt bei Aktivierung mit besserer Darstellung der Trefferzone. ** Neue Ruhe-Effekte für Tibbers. ** Ein neuer Feuereffekt um Tibbers zeigt den Wirkbereich des Flächenschadens an. * ** Grundlegende Farbanpassungen. * ** Zusätzliche visuelle Effekte für Fähigkeiten, Tanz und Rückruf. * ** Grundlegende Farbanpassungen. * ** Farblich angepasste Effekte zum Skin hinzugefügt. * ** Aufpoliert und an Basisänderungen angepasst. * ** Aufpoliert und an Basisänderungen angepasst ** *** Trefferzone angepasst. * ** Aufpoliert und an Basisänderungen angepasst. * ** An Basisänderungen angepasst. }}